


We always knew this day would come.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [16]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Michael and Alex are finally forced to deal with the inevitable, as Ryder starts to gain powers just like his fathers.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	We always knew this day would come.

“Hey buddy can you come in here.” Alex shouted from where he was making his son’s lunch in the kitchen.

“I’m busy.” Ryder shouted back, not happy with either of his parents right now. 

“I don’t care, I need you to come here.” Alex sighed getting kind of fed up with his son’s behaviour as of late.

Alex heard Ryder huff before his son peaked his head through the kitchen door. “What do you want?”

“Your papa wants you to tidy you room before he gets home.” Alex told him as he turned around from the counter. “And he wants you to make sure the living room is as tidy as it was this morning.”

“I can’t.” Ryder shock his head. “My friends are all meeting up at the park, I was gonna go too.”

“No you’re not.” Alex shock his head. “You’re gonna eats your lunch, then you’re gonna do the chores your dad has given you.”

“But dad.” Ryder moaned fully stepping into the kitchen. “All my friend are going.”

“I don’t care, you got detention at school, and you know the punishment for that is three days of being grounded. And being grounded means you can’t go out to see your friends.” Alex was beyond tired, and his son arguing back was just making it worse.

“Please dad, I really want to go.” Ryder begged using his best puppy dog eyes.

“Nope.” Alex shock his head. “Now take your lunch and go eat it.” He handed over the plate to his son. “Then tidy your room.

Ryder took his plate with a huff before he took the plate and stormed out of the room as he muttered things under his breath.

Alex shock his head as he went back to making his own lunch trying to ignore his son’s moaning in the other room, before there was a loud crash and Alex ran into the other room, terrified about what could have happened.

“Ryder!” Alex shouted panicked as he reached the living room.

“What happened?” Ryder asked looking just as scared as his father. “Dad.”

Alex looked around at the destroyed bits of furniture sprawled across the living room floor.

Ryder looked over at his dad his face showing just how terrified he was, Alex jumped when he heard one the vase’s in the room shatter, a piece of glass flying over at hitting him in his prosthetic.

Alex looked over at his son who looked even more scared and on the verge of tears before he walked over to pull his son in for a hug. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” Alex promised him. 

Alex stood there for a long time with his crying son in his arms, trying to comfort him, trying to find a way to make it all better. 

“What happened?” Ryder asked once he had been able to get his crying under control. “What did I do?”

“You got a bit angry.” Alex started as he pulled back enough to look his son in the face. “And you lost control of your emotions, but you’re okay.”

“Dad what did I do?” Ryder asked again as he tried to hold back his tears. 

“I know what happened was scary but you’re okay, nothing is wrong with you and your papa and I will explain everything when he gets home, okay.” Alex told him, because even though he had been preparing all of Ryder’s life to tell him the news in this moment telling Ryder why he had all these powers was the hardest thing.

“So there’s nothing wrong with me?” Ryder asked needing to make sure. 

“Nothing is wrong with you.” Alex promised as he pulled his son in for another hug, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

***********

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Michael apologised as he walked into the house. “I tried calling you but my phone was out of battery.”

“It’s okay.” Alex nodded as he walked into the hallway to great his husband. “I need to tell you something though.”

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked knowing his husband’s tone of voice straight away.

“Nothing that bad.” Alex assure him placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “There was just a small incident with Ryder today.”

“What happened Alex?” Michael asked as he tried to look past Alex.

“He got a little mad and there was an incident in the living room.” Alex explained as calmly had he could before Michael walked past him and into the living room. “He has his powers.”

“He has my powers.” Michael said unhappily as they looked around the room that there son had destroyed only a few hours earlier.

“He does.” Alex nodded having expected this to happen a long time ago. “We knew it was coming Michael.”

“We didn’t.” Michael shock his head as he continued to pace up and down their living room. “He could have been like you.”

“Michael.” Alex sighed, having hoped that when this finally happened his husband would take it better. “He’s going to be fine, it’s just some powers.”

“How can you say that Alex?” Michael asked as he stopped his pacing and turned round to look at Alex. “He’s like me.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Alex said a little more calmly then his husband. “Michael it’s not bad thing.”

“People are gonna be after him.” Michael pointed our as he started pacing again. “Someone is gonna find out he had powers and people are going to come after him.”

“My dad is dead.” Alex pointed out. “Flint is dead.”

“There not the only people that want aliens dead.” Michael pointed out.

“Michael he’s 8, if we told him he couldn’t tell he would understand and he will listen.” Alex was trying to stay calm through all of this knowing that stress wasn’t good for himself or his unborn baby. “You, max and Isobel were all able to keep it a secret and when you were kids you barley knew how to control your powers, our son has you to teach him. You’re going to teach him to control then to hide them.”

“You really think I can do that?” Michael asked sounding more terrified then worried.

“I know you can.” Alex nodded never having doubted his husband. “I know you’re gonna teach him everything you know about controlling his powers and he’s going to be able to control all his powers.”

Michael looked over at his husband for the first time since the incident happened actually paying attention and seeing the worry in his husbands face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Alex nodded looking down at where he had to take his prosthetic off. “Nothing got hurt.”

“He almost hurt you.” Michael pointed out as he moved to site down on the coffee table opposite Alex.

“But he didn’t and I’m fine. He got angry and he can’t control the powers he only just found out he had today.” Alex tried to smile over at his husband. “I’m fine, no one was hurt.”

“I know.” Michael nodded. “We’ll have to tell him.”

“We were always going to have to tell him.” Alex pointed out. “At some point we were going to have to tell him and that some point just moved to now.”

“What do we tell him?” Michael asked sounding more worried than Alex thinks he’s ever heard.

“The truth, there’s nothing else we can tell him.” 

**********************************************************************************

“Hey buddy.” Michael smiled over at his son as he walked into the kitchen. “You okay?”

Ryder just nodded as he moved to sit down next to his father. “Is dad okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine.” Michael nodded with a small comforting smile. “Everyone is fine.”

“I don’t know what happened Papa.” Ryder admitted as he looked up at his dad through his long eyelashes. “I don’t know how I did that.”

“Hey.” Michael said making his son look up at him. “I know what happened yesterday was scary, I get that buddy.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Ryder asked sounding a lot younger than his eight years.

“Nothing is wrong with you.” Alex promised as he walked into the kitchen. “Nothing is wrong with you.”

“How do you know that dad?” Ryder asked as Alex took the seat next to Michael. “I got angry because you wouldn’t let me see my friends and I destroyed the living room.”

“I know what happened and I also know that nothing is wrong with you.” Alex assured him. “Nothing is wrong with you. Michael show him.” 

Michael looked from his husband to his son with a nod before he made himself focus on the salt and paper sitting in the middle of the table, making it lift into the air.

“What?” Ryder asked so confused.

“I have the same powers as you buddy.” Michael clarified as he let the salt and pepper fall to the floor. 

“Why do we have these?” 

Michael looked away from his son and over to Alex not sure how he was supposed to put this.

“Because your dad’s an alien.” Alex said for his husband. 

“An alien?” Ryder asked shocked as his eyes got wider.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded. 

“So that makes me half alien?” 

“Yeah.” Michael nodded again. “I know this is a lot. But it doesn’t make any difference kid, you’re still our son and we still love you more than anything.”

“Your papa’s right.” Alex agreed with his husband. “Were going to teach you how to control your powers and you’re going to be just fine.”

“I’ll be able to control them?” Ryder asked like he could not quite believe them.

“I can control them.” Michael pointed out. “And I will make sure that you can control yours. I teach you how I stay in control and we’ll work out the best way for you to stay in control.”

“But I have to keep it a secret.” Ryder finished for his dad’s.

“Yeah you will.” Alex nodded feeling horrible that his son had to keep such an important part of his life from people but also knowing he had to, to stay safe. 

“Not forever, there will be people like your dad who you can tell but until you meet those people you have to keep it a secret.” 

“Will have to keep it a secret from our family?” Ryder asked the thought of having to keep it from his family so much worse.

“Not all of them.” Alex shock his head. “Your aunts and your uncles know, but none of your cusions do yet so you can’t tell them.”

“But I can talk about it was Aunt IS?” Ryder asked his voice so full of hope.

“Yeah you can talk about it with aunt Isobel. And your dad and i are here whenever you need to talk.” Michael promised. “You are gonna have to go our shopping with your dad to replace everything that broke.”

“I think I would rather just be grounded.” Ryder moaned as he leant his head back.

“Well you’re coming out shopping with me.” Alex told him voice showing that there was no room for argument. “How do you feel about all this?”

“I don’t know.” Ryder shrugged.

“That’s okay.” Alex assure him.

“Your eight kid you don’t need to know how to feel about being half alien.” Michael assure him as Alex placed a comforting hand on his thigh. “Just know that nothing is wrong with you, you’re just a little different and that’s not bad.”

“How many of us is there?” Ryder asked.

“As far as we know there’s seven of us. But there could be more.” 

“Can I think about all this before we talk more?” Ryder asked not knowing if he could take in any more information.

“Of course we can.” Alex nodded as he went to push himself up. “Do you want some breakfast?”

“Please.” Ryder and Michael both said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.


End file.
